More is better
by piliccls98
Summary: Castle and Beckett are married now. They are going to know now that more people in their life, is better. Get ready for Beckett's baby bump!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if you don't like something. Please tell me what you want me to get better with. English is not my first language so if there is something wrong, I'm sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was at night. Castle and Beckett had a very rough case that day but they managed to solve it, as always. But this case wasn't as the other ones, not at all, this was their first case as a married couple.

They were together in now their loft, not just Castle's loft but their loft. Martha wasn't home neither Alexis so they decided to make a movie marathon but Kate wasn't paying any attention. She had another thing in mind.

Since they came back from their honeymoon in Bora Bora, she hasn't been feeling well. She has been having morning sickness every single day and that was bothering her so she decided to go to the , she received the most shocking news ever: she is pregnant. She knows this for two days now. She hasn't told Castle yet because she doesn't know how to do it. She is really scared even though that's what they both wanted: be parents.

It was already midnight and they had to go to bed because they had to go to work in less than 6 hours. They go to bed and Castle turns off the lights.

"Good Night, love" Castle said

"You too" Beckett said with a nervous tone

"I love you so much" Castle said

"I love you too" Beckett said

They both fell asleep. The next morning, they went together to the precint.

"Kate are you ok? You've been acting a little bit strange lately. Remember I'm here for you" Castle said

"Oh yeah. Don't worry, I'm a tired, that's all. Thank you for worrying for me"

"Always, sweetheart, always"

They had a new easy case. Kate was very distracted. Espo and Ryan were concerned about her but she told the same thing she told Castle before. She realized she really needed someone to talk about the pregnancy. Someone that wasn't Castle. She knew the right person to talk about it. Her best friend: Lanie Parish.

She went to Lanie inmediately.

"Lanie where are you?" Kate said

"Right here, sweetie! Is everything ok?"

"Actually, no. I need to tell you something but promise me you won't tell anything to anybody."

"Ok yeah I promise"

"Ok, I'm... I'm... pregnant." Kate said with a trembling voice.

Beckett was so nervous on telling for the very first time to someone she was pregnant but at the same time, she was relieved.

"Oh my freaking god, Beckett! Congratulations, girl!"

Lanie takes off her latex gloves and runs to hug Kate. Kate hugged Lanie back even though she really felt weird about it.

"Thanks, Lanie"

"So, you already told your writer boy about this, right?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh my god, Kate! You haven't told Castle!"

Kate starts to blush and she really don't know what to say to Lanie.

"I know it's wrong but I'm really scared. This is my first time and I don't want to tell him just like that. I need to tell him without ruining everything..."

"Oh girl, calm down. It doesn't matter how you tell him, he won't care! He will be so happy no matter what!"

"I don't know..."

"Kate, just imagine this: you are going to have a mini Castle! Oh my god I can't wait to see that!"

Kate sighs. "Well, thanks Lanie. I'll try to tell Castle tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow how he reacted"

"K, good luck honey!"

* * *

**End of chapter. I promise I'll update very soon. Please leave reviews. xoxo, Pili**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 time! I know I have let you all waiting for too long but I swear I had term exams and I had to study really hard but I promess this time I will update it tomorrow or on tuesday! If you want to give me ideas or tell me something my twitter account is: piliccls98. Hope you like this chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Kate had being thinking all day long about how to tell Castle the news. Finally she knew. It wasn't a big idea but she had always been a simple thing girl and Castle knew it so her idea was to make a little romantic dinner and after that, she was going to drop the news, romantically, or at least she'll try. Castle was going to be all afternoon spending quality time with Alexis so she had the perfect opportunity to go home and prepare everything but it wasn't that easy because to get out of work early, she had to ask Gates for permission and that meant telling Gates that she's pregnant.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Come in Detective. Do you need anything?"

"Actually, yes" Kate starts blushing "As you know Castle and I are now married" Gates frowned because besides she still didn't like Castle, she wasn't happy the both of them where still working together but because of Castle's friendship with the mayor, she couldn't do anything. "Umm I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm pregnant." Gates is speechless but Kate continues "And I haven't told Castle yet so I was wondering if I could get out of work earlier so I can make something special to tell him the news"

"Umm first of all, congratulations and of course you can leave early." Gates says without making any expression

"Thank you so much, Sir." And before Gates said anything else to her, she left, told the boys that she was going home because she was sick so they didn't find out before Castle, grabbed her long red coat Castle like so much and went home.

The only thing she could think about while she was in the car was that day when she received the news that changed her life. She couldn't believe that it was already 2 months since she has been pregnant and that she didn't realize it until one week ago.

Finally at the loft, she went into the kitchen and started cooking that delicious dinner she had planned for this special day. After an hour of very hard work, she left the chicken and the apple pie cooking in the oven and now it was time to change clothes but before that, she had to make another thing. Kate went into the bedroom that still smelled to Castle's exquisite cologne. She opened one of her drawers and started looking for something. Finally she took something out. It was a photo no, it was better: it was an ultrasound, her first ultrasound. Now it was getting late and she had to go change. She decided to wear a black short tight strapless dress that she knew in a couple of weeks it wouldn't fit anymore.

It was 8 o'clock. She knew Castle was getting home any minute from now. She was so nervous. Finally, she heard someone opening the door. It was Castle.

"Hey honey, I'm home" He just sees everything is dark except for the dining table and the kitchen so he starts walking there where he sees Kate taking the food out of the oven. "Wow why such a fancy dinner?"

"Umm I don't know I just wanted to make something special"

"Oh yeah?" Caste pulls her and gives her a slow soft kiss.

She giggles. "Let's sit down and start eating, okay?"

"That sounds good to me! I'm starving and this looks delicious."

They sat at the table and started eating. Nobody talked. Everything was silent but it was very comfortable. The only thing Kate could hear was her heart beating very fast. She was so nervous. She simply couldn't believe she was having a kid and she was about to tell the news to the baby's daddy. Wow who could imagine that Castle would be such a big part of his life. She didn't consider it six years ago but now, everything was different. Beckett was eating the chicken, her favorite food in the whole world, and suddenly, she realized she didn't had anything more in her dish and neither do Castle.

"So do you want to eat apple pie?" Kate said with a very nervous voice

"Do you mind if I eat it tomorrow? Your chicken was delicious and I ate too much of it"

She laughed. "Okay! Don't worry! We'll eat it tomorrow"

Kate knew it was the time. She stood up from her chair, grabbed her dish and then Castle's and left them in the dish washer.

Castle was still sitting in the dinner table finishing his wine while the detective watched him smiling with her heart beating each minute faster. He finally stood up and went to Kate. He grabbed her from the waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"Castle, I need to tell you something very important" All of Kate's body was trembling

"What? Is everything okay?" Castle ask very worried

"You know that I have always been a person that doesn't let anybody in or if I do, it's very difficult for me and that I'm very grateful that I decided to let you in because you are the man that I decided to spend the rest of my life with and I'm so thankful for everything you've done for me and I love you so much" Castle just makes a little smile not knowing exactly what's going on "I don't know how to tell you this because all this is new for me and I'm very happy for it so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant"

Castle is speechless but super happy. He's such a boy and starts running and screaming all over the house because he's so happy. He can't believe it. Kate can't do anything but have a big smile on her face. After Castle calmed down a little bit more they start talking.

"OMG I can't believe it Kate!" He gives her a big long hug and continues "We're gonna be a family. You, me, Alexis, my mom and this little cuteness over here"

"I know! I'm so happy! This is so exciting! Just, Rick, there's just one little thing you need to know too: it's just not a baby, they're twins"

* * *

What do you think? Write me your ideas and leave reviews please! Thanks for reading!

Pili


	3. Chapter 3

"So that means we are getting not just one kid but two" Kate had a big smile on her face while Castle continued screaming "Imagine that in a few months we are going to have two new little members of our family"

Becket was so happy and nothing could take that happiness away from her but at the same time, she was really scared just with the simple fact of knowing that in few months her life will turn all over around: she was going to be a mother. She already was Alexis' stepmother but that didn't count for her because she was already a grown woman and Kate never had to take care of her that way.

After a couple of hours screaming, laughing and thinking of their very near future, they went to their room and got into bed together. They didn't slept or talked. They just cuddled all night long. They were both so happy but so scared, even though we wasn't going to admit it.

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up and Castle wasn't in bed, next to her.

"Castle?"

"I'm here, Kate!" Suddenly, Castle enters their room with two coffees in hand

"Good Morning, sweetie" He sits in bed and gives her a kiss on the cheek and then one in the lips. They just couldn't help but smile, it was inevitable.

"Okay so, who are we telling first?" Castle said very excited while the detective's face changed from happy to confused.

"Wait? What are you talking about?"

"Who are we going to tell first about you know, the twins…"

"Oh…About that…I already told two people… I'm so sorry Castle but I had to!"

"What? Why? Who?"

"First I told Lanie because I needed her advice for the correct way to tell you because I was scared and nervous but so happy and I really wanted to tell you the news in a right way and then, I told Gates because I wanted to tell you the news with that little dinner I made for you last night and I saw the perfect chance yesterday while you were with Alexis but to make everything happen I needed to get out of work early and for that I needed Gates permission so I told her…I'm really sorry"

Castle stayed quiet for a few seconds and then smiled "Don't worry, Kate. I understand. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one that is scared about all this"

"What? You are scared?" Beckett laughed a little bit "But you already experienced all this with Meredith when Alexis was born!"

"I know, I know. But, you know, this time is different. This time I'm really here. This time is you"

Kate smiled and gave Castle a big long hug. After a few minutes, she finally said:

"Okay. I think we should tell our parents first at lunch today and then Alexis when she comes to the loft this afternoon, don't you think? And after that, we can tell the boys on Monday"

"Great idea. I'm so excited to tell everybody"

"I know" Kate gives Castle a fast kiss on the lips and then stands up "I'm going to call my dad to remember him lunch is at his place today"

"Okay" Castle gives that little childish smile to Kate

* * *

It was 1 pm and they were nervous and excited at Jim Beckett's door. Finally, he opens.

"Hi Katie" He says to her daughter while he gives her a hug

"Hi Rick"

"Hi Jim! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm better than ever"

"Good!"

They walk into the dining table were Martha was already waiting for them. "Hi you two" Martha says

"Hi, mother" Castle says giving a kiss on her mother's chick.

"Hi Martha" Kate says giving her a hug and then sitting next to Castle.

Jim enters the room with lunch. They start eating and during the whole lunch Castle and Beckett exchange glances. They are so nervous. They don't know when would be the right moment to deliver the news. They know their parents will be really excited but they are still nervous. All of a sudden, lunch is over. They go to the living room to get some coffee and chat. They know it is the time.

"So, what have you been up to, kids?" Jim Beckett says

"Um, actually Castle and I wanted to tell you something… Dad… Martha" Beckett stops and turns her head to watch Castle. Castle gives her a wink. "I'm pregnant!"

Castle and Beckett look at each other and smile. Jim stands up with a big smile on his face, the same as Martha.

"This is amazing! I'm going to be a grandfather of my daughter's first kid!"

"Actually, dad, you are going to be a grandfather to two kids. We're having twins!"

"Seriously?!" Martha and Jim say at unison.

"Ooooh congratulations you two!" Martha gives a big hug to Kate and Rick

"I'm so happy for you two" Mr. Beckett says. He hugs Castle and then her daughter. "Your mom would be so happy for you, Katie"

Kate smiles "I know Dad."

The soon-to-be parents, Martha and Jim talk for the next two hours about everything: babies names, babies clothes… Everybody was so excited. There were only laughs, smiles and hugs in there. That was the best news all of them had received in a very long time.

"Well, Jim, Mom. We have to go. Alexis is coming to the loft and we have to be there"

"Okay! Good luck telling Alexis the news! She's going to be so excited to be a big sister!"

"Thanks mom."

After they said goodbye, they got into the car.

"That wasn't bad at all. They are so excited! My dad is so happy of finally becoming a grandfather!"

"I bet he is! Now is time to tell Alexis she's becoming a big sister!"

"Castle, how do you think she's going to react? What if she completely hates the idea of being a big sister?"

"She won't. I know her. She will be very excited and will be on board of all this immediately. You'll see. Don't worry"

Kate smiles. Castle gives her a kiss on the lips and they start driving into the loft.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Any ideas to add? I have to ideas for Alexis' reaction. How do you want her to react? You can write a review or write me to twitter: piliccls98**

**Pili**


End file.
